Viking
The Viking is a ferocious and fearless warrior of the north. All he needs to vanquish even the strongest foes is his heavy battle axe. His strikes yield a devastating force, breaking stone and bone. Injuries can not weaken him at all. Instead, they will make him rampage and pulverize everything in sight.. His basic attack hits enemies in a small arc in front of him. Every third hit will make the Viking whirl around, hitting enemies around him. Base Stats * Damage: 32-40 **Each point adds ~6.33 damage to min and 8 to max. * Mana: 258 **Each point adds 8 mana. * Damage Reduction: 0.30% **Each point adds 0.30%. * Health: 800 **Each point adds 50 health. Skills Level 1 * Seismic Slam: '''Slams down in front of Viking, stunning and damaging all enemies impacted. Scales with Strength, 0.5 damage per Strength point. Base mana cost - 57 mana. * '''Critical Strike: Gives Viking's attack a 30% chance to be a critical attack. Level 12 * Pummel: '''Gives Viking's attacks a 30% chance to stun enemies and deal extra damage * '''Charge: Charge to the nearest enemy knocking back enemies close on impact. Scales with Strength, 0.5 damage per Strength point. Base mana cost - 289 mana. Level 24 * Zeal: Gives Viking's attack a chance to zeal (do 2 fast attacks) Level 36 * Odin's Fury: A war cry which knocks back and damages enemies around you. Scales with Strength (0.5 damage per Strength point) and with Stoneskin (~0.17 seconds of stun). Base mana cost - 376. * Shockwave: Smashes the ground creating a massive shockwave in front of you damaging all enemies on its path. Scales with Strength (0.5 damage per Strength point). Base mana cost - 438 mana. * Stoneskin: Gives you the chance to turn into a stone figure which gives you a huge bonus to armor. Level 48 * Berserk: The Viking gain flat damage gain (only melee attacks). +1.75% Per talent level Synergies * Gates of Valhalla : A hit that would kill you makes you immortal for 5 seconds instead (3min cooldown) * Empower : Seismic Slam is hit in all 4 directions * Rage : Double the Berserk effect. Strategy The best early ability of the Viking is the Seismic Slam, which one shots enemies in the early acts if upgraded regularly. The slam affects enemies in an arc before the viking, and travels a small distance, so a group of enemies can be one-shotted. The best strategy is to get as many enemies as you can to follow you, then turn back and slam, and watch them turn to vapor. For the later acts, the Shockwave ability is fantastic. The shockwave is narrow and travels in the direction the Viking was facing when he made it, but does an incredible amount of damage and can one shot all the bosses in the game if upgraded regularly(tested). Since the area of effect is very narrow, it's best to use this ability on bosses and not swarms. One last thing, it's a bad idea to stand at boss spawn and use Shockwave immediately as the boss spawns, since bosses are invulnerable for a small moment after they spawn. Guides The Undying Axe-Fury Viking ''' This guide should help anyone playing The Viking up into the higher levels. The name is pretty selfexplanatory. This Viking is pretty much undying, he chops things with an axe and he is furious. The Viking is just awesome. '''General: To be set up for the higher levels, you should focus on the passive skills as The Viking will deal roughly 70 to 80% of his damage with the basic attack (I like to call it the "Chopchopswuussh"). Also, spending points onto The Viking's active skills in the beginning is not worth the effort, as those skills scale pretty strong with the attribute points in strength and thus are mercilessly powerful with just a single skill point invested. Attributes: Simple route. All into strength. Reasoning: 1. Chopchop damage 2. Insane active scales 3. Vikings have to be strong Skills: Spend one point onto every skill to unlock it. Then spend your points onto Zeal and Critical Strike in whatever order you like. You will max these two skills at level 67. This will give you a huge chunk of damage, as The Viking will have a 40-45% chance of dealing a critical strike which deals about three times the damage of a normal hit. Also you will have great sustain due to the naturally big hit point pool of The Viking and Zeal, which will give you a 35-40% chance to heal you for about 50+% of your health on every single hit! At this state The Viking can already face tank and mow down most of the stuff that is being thrown at him. Just make sure not to take too many hits at once. If you get oneshot, not even the best healing source can save you. This is especially the case if Stoneskin is not active. Should you drop low on hp, get some distance, dodge projectiles and try to land some swings onto a single foe just to trigger Zeal. After that we go ahead and spend our points onto Stoneskin and Pummel. This will make The Viking become "Undying". Stoneskin uptime and it's armor gain will be improved greatly, you will end up mitigating 70-80% of all incoming damage. Looks OP in numbers, is OP in practice. Pummel will keep the evil foes from doing. Doing what? Anything. It deletes the annoying part of dodging spells which could theoretically be dangerous. Well, it basically deletes the spells. Considering you engage even more directly and cold-blooded than before. I also simply like the idea of shredding stuff that can't do anything. At this point your everyday Viking has become The Undying Axefury Viking! Now the way of progression is up to you. You could go ahead with Berserk as the last passive skill. You could go with Shockwave to increase the damage of your only range attack. I go with Seismic Slam first, as I use it the most. Compared to Odin's Fury, Seismic Slam does not delay my auto swings. This makes Seismic Slam a straight net DPS gain plus stun. It also has a shorter cooldown, making the damage gain come into count more frequently. Secondly, I take Odin's Fury. I use this one only as a finisher for the group I am currently fighting and in the rare case I want to get the enemies away from me (Why would I want that?). After that I am going for Shock Wave. This skill is very situational, the foes have to line up very straight for it to be really effective. It also pushes enemies further away from my axe and I usually don't want that to happen. Then I go for Charge due to the lack of alternatives. Lastly I take Berserk. This skill has a problem. The "below 10% hp" condition is very unstable and impossible to maintain. Therefor this will have nearly no impact. Playstyle: Keep track of the quantity and type of mobs inside the group you want to engage. Dodge certain dangerous abilities (Multishot of the bees, multiple exploding flayers etc.). Time your active stuns properly to obtain the maximum amount of time to savely land your blows. Dodge freezing spikes. Always keep swingin' (for the Stoneskin uptime). Know when to pull back (jk). Develop a feeling for the unique art of Shredd'n'Choppin'. Prolog: In case this homepage will get some structure and a real section for guides, this guide can be moved over. The only guide section I found right now is empty and says it's "archived". Also tried adding a guide on the mainpage. I will add some photos in the near future. Anyways, thanks for reading. See you on the slaughtergrounds fellow axe wielders. Keep Swingin' Scunon Trivia: Quotes: "A Hungry Wolf is bound to wage a hard battle, and I'm starving." "Watch closely Allfather, I will make you proud." "You're as weak as your underlings. What a waste!" "No Prisoners, only corpses." Category:Character Category:Guide Category:Classes Category:Stats